Alphabet Improv
by Inepticon
Summary: Series of Jori one shots. Twenty six letters in the alphabet, twenty six different scenarios.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, new story here. I know I shouldn't start a new story while I'm working on another but I like to multitask. Anyways, so I'm pretty sure the title and summary explain the point of this story. You guys can suggest anything for the next letter, I could really use those suggestions. However, I can't guarantee that I'll pick your suggestions and if I do, I can't guarantee that you'll like them. But, I CAN guarantee that I'll do my absolute best. The "scenarios" are in no particular order, they're pretty much everywhere in the Victorious timeline, and most of these will probably have an established Jori relationship. Now that it's all been clarified, I hope you guys like this one!

* * *

Age

As you go through the course of your life, different chapters pass by as you grow older.

At age 16, Tori Vega took her sister's place in the big showcase at her sister's school, Hollywood Arts. The school was eager to have her accepted into the school. There, she met her wonderful friends, the incredibly talented Andre Harris, the ditzy but lovable Cat Valentine, the kind and handsome Beck Oliver, awkward sweetheart Robbie Shappiro and his weird little puppet Rex Powers. And there, she also met the mesmerizing Jade West.

At age 18, Tori had become a fairly successful singer. After her performance at The Platinum Music Awards several record companies offered her contracts. She refused, saying that she wanted to graduate and fully hone her skills as an artist before she signed any contracts. Most of the companies didn't want to wait around until she graduated so they reconsidered their offers, which was a big mistake on their behalf. Unfortunately, due to her success, she had little time to be with her friends. But as soon as her upcoming tour was over, she would call them up and have a get together and just reminisce on old times. She couldn't wait to see her friends, and for some reason, she especially couldn't wait to see Jade.

At age 20, the pop singer had been on the rise to superstardom. However, she had even less time to be with her friends. The only way they'd keep in contact with each other was with a phone call here or a Skype session there. She missed them all so very much. Especially Jade. She couldn't explain to herself why she missed her so much. All she knew, was that she was desperate to see her. She texted her, asking her if she wanted to meet up for a cup of coffee.

Jade texted back saying, _'Sounds like a date. But you're buying.'_

Tori didn't know why, but when she read the word "date", she felt a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. Of course, she knew that Jade hadn't meant it as a real date, but it still sent Tori's heartbeat racing. _'Hm. I have a "date" with Jade West.'_ The thought alone made Tori smile like a lovestruck school girl.

At age 25 both Tori and Jade had been with each other for 5 years. They were ready to settle down together, as a married couple. All of their friends had been very supportive of their relationship, both Cat and Andre had seen the potential of the relationship between them since their high school days. Now it was only a matter of days until Tori Vega and Jade West would be known as the Vega-West family.

At age 35 both of the girls had been happy in their marriage but, they felt like something was missing. A child was the only thing they needed until their family would finally seem like, well, a family. They had considered many different options, including artificial insemination, but Tori insisted that adoption would be much better. They would finally have a child of their own, and that child would finally be able to have a family to call their own. They adopted a five year old little girl named Veronica Mason. Of course her last name would be changed to her new family's name.

_'Mason'_, thought Tori,_ 'that was the name of that weird British guy who let me sing at the Platinum Music Awards.'_

She briefly remembered when Beck had tried to kiss her. She told him it wasn't right, because she was Jade's ex boyfriend. That was only half true. While she had meant it when she said it wasn't right, it wasn't simply because he was Jade's ex. It was because he wasn't Jade, she just didn't see it. At the time, Tori was completely oblivious to the feelings she had for the porcelain skinned beauty. In hindsight however, it now seemed like the most obvious thing in the world.

At age 50, their daughter was no longer an adorable little girl, but a mature and beautiful woman. She had moved out of her parent's house, off to find her place in the world. She didn't want to simply be known as "Tori Vega's daughter". She wanted to make a name for herself, and both Tori and Jade watched in bittersweet pride as their daughter flew off and left the safety of the little nest that was their home.

At age 70, the doctors told Tori she had breast cancer. Unfortunately, it was too late for the doctors to do anything. She only had about 6 months to live. Her friends and family showed endless support. On the outside, Tori acted like it was fine, she didn't want the people she loved to see her cry. The only one who she showed any weakness to, was her loving wife, Jade. Jade catered to her every need. Wanting to make the most of the little time she had left with her wife. On May 13th, the day that would have been their 45th anniversary, Tori had died peacefully in her sleep.

At age 75, Jade would still regularly visit Tori's grave. In fact, she visited it daily. The only times she wouldn't, was when she was sick, and even then she would try her hardest to go visit her deceased wife's grave. It had been five years since Tori's death, but to her, it still felt like it was only moments ago. Their daughter had inherited most of Tori's fortune that she accumulated during her days as a singer, and she used most of it to donate to charities to help find a cure for breast cancer.

At age 77, Jade went about her usual daily schedule. At the end of her day, she went to Tori's grave and spent about an hour or two talking to her, as if she was still there with her, listening intently to her every word, like she always did. That night, she went home, had dinner, watched a little TV, and went to bed. But she never woke up. She too, had died in her sleep. Her family also mourned her loss. But there was no need to. Instead of mourning, they should have rejoiced. Now, nothing would keep them apart. Tori and Jade would finally be together, for eternity.

* * *

Author's Note: Bit of a tear jerker if I do say so myself ;_; anyways, don't forget to leave your suggestions for the next letter!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks guys for your suggestions! I ended up picking Chet's suggestions, which was bush daisies and a number of other things lol. Anyways, I actually came up with the idea for this chapter since I was dying from my allergies too ._. Anyways, hope you guys like it!

BTW if anyone can tell me which famous person came from Aberdeen I'll love you until the day I die. Scratch that, I'll love you even after I die.

* * *

Bush Daisies and Benadryl

It was no secret that Tori Vega was allergic to bush daisies. They were like her mortal enemy. Just being within three feet of them made her an itchy and sneezing mess. Her friends knew that, her family knew that, and even her girlfriend, Jade West knew that. Unfortunately, what they didn't know, is that they grow in plentiful amounts in Aberdeen, Washington. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered Tori in the slightest, but that was where she was going with Jade for vacation to celebrate their one year anniversary.

The problem didn't start when they landed in Aberdeen, it didn't start when they were on their way to their hotel, it started when they checked into their room.

Upon entering the room, Tori inhaled the familiar scent, which was a pretty bad idea. Almost immediately, she started sneezing every two seconds. Jade thought it was nothing less than a miracle that she didn't throw her back out with the amount of force and times Tori had sneezed.

"Get tha-ahhchoo! Ugh. Get that out of here, please." Muttered Tori while she was grabbing a tissue to wipe her nose.

Jade laughed. "Only if you say the magic word."

Tori sighed, obviously not in the mood to go along with Jade's games. "Come on Jade! You of all people should know I'm really allergic to these things." She briefly thought back to the time Jade had sent her a bouquet of bush daisies in an attempt to sabotage her play.

Jade scoffed. "Pfft, only wimps are allergic to flowers."

Tori gave tried to give her an evil look but since her eyes were watery and she had a runny nose, she looked more like a sick little puppy. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're allergic to pollen!"

Jade scrunched up her face. "That's different."

"Wha- how is- you know what, I'm not even going to bother." Only Jade would come up with that type of logic. "Just please get rid of those unholy plants!"

Jade made her way towards the bouquet, making a quick mental note to shove the flowers down the throat of the person who put them there. It wasn't exactly their fault, since they didn't know about Tori's allergies, but still, she needed to teach them a lesson, maybe next time they wouldn't make the same mistake. Downstairs, a hotel employee couldn't help but feel like he was in grave danger.

Jade grabbed the bouquet and threw them in the garbage. "There, better?"

Tori was rubbing her eyes, which were now also starting to get itchy. "No, the damage is done! My vacation is ruined.."

Jade would never admit it out loud but Tori was pretty darn adorable when she would get the sniffles. _'Sniffles, I think I'll call her that when she's mad, just to piss her off.'_

"Relax Tori, I'm sure you'll feel better soon, just go into the bathroom and splash some cold water on your face or something. And stop rubbing rubbing your eyes! You'll only make them itch even more."

Tori did as she was told, mumbling along the way about how something could never go her way. Jade rolled her eyes and started searching through her luggage. _'Ah, here it is.'_ She pulled out a box of Benadryl, she had a feeling something like this would happen so she decided to be prepared just in case.

When Tori came back out of the bathroom, she looked awful. Her eyes were red and watery and her nose was still runny.

"Here," Jade said as she tossed her the Benadryl. "these will make you feel better. I grabbed the non-drowsy kind so you wouldn't fall asleep on me."

Tori raised her eyebrow. "Where'd you get these from?"

"I brought them with me. Unlike you, I like to be prepared for anything and everything."

Tori was too busy trying to find a water bottle, so she didn't pay attention to what Jade had said to her. She found one in her purse, one that was given to her while she was on the airplane.

She put the medicine in her mouth and drank the water. "Ugh, I hate airplane water, it always tastes awful."

"Yeah sure whatever." replied Jade, not really caring for the crappy airplane water. "Anyways, you should feel better soon, I doubt it takes very long for it to start kicking in."

"Great," said Tori, "I just hope it's soon, before I kill myself. I swear these allergies will be the death of me."

Jade layed down on the bed and motioned Tori to lay next to her. Tori handed the box of Benadryl to Jade and asked her to put it on the nightstand next to her.

"Why don't we watch a movie, maybe that'll get your mind off of it."

Tori complied, soon she was leaning her head against Jade's shoulder. She handed the box of medicine to Jade, asking her to put it on the nightstand that was next to her.

They settled on watching a romantic comedy. Normally, Jade wouldn't watch something like this, but she just wanted to make Tori as comfortable as possible since she felt bad for her. She knew just how shitty allergies could be. _'I must be getting soft.'_

After the movie ended, Jade decided to watch something she considered more entertaining, so she put on _1000 Ways To Die_. Jade had already seen the episode, so she stared out the window, thinking to herself.

"You know Vega, I'm actually pretty glad we're on this trip. Wow, a whole year together. To be honest, when we first started dating, I didn't think we'd even last a week. But looks like I was wrong, which I actually don't mind for once. I don't know why I'm even talking about this but I don't care. You make me really happy, happier than I've ever been, which is a hard feat to accomplish so congratulations. Anyways, I know I don't tell you this or show it to you nearly enough but I lo-"

She stopped talking when she heard Tori snore softly. Tori had fallen asleep. Jade didn't even notice when her girlfriend had dozed off. _'Are you fucking kidding me? I've been talking to a sleeping person for God knows how long and I didn't even notice? Perfect, just fucking perfect.'_ The _one_ time she decided to tell Tori just how much she cared about her, she'd fallen asleep. Lovely.

Jade looked at the box of Bendryl on the nightstand next to her and glared at it. "Non-drowsy my ass."

* * *

Author's Note: The world would be a much better place without allergies. Seriously. Anyways, I'd really appreciate it if you guys left some more suggestions for the next letter :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's letter C. Thanks to TotallyJorixoXo for the suggestion :) This one's for you, so I hope you like it.  
And I noticed no one pointed out the famous person who came from Aberdeen, either you guys didn't care enough to answer or... well yeah that was probably it lol. Anyways, in case anyone was wondering (which I feel is pretty unlikely ._.), the answer was Kurt Cobain, lead singer of Nirvana. Well I'm sure there's more of them but I feel like he's the most well known from that place.

* * *

Coffee

Coffee was like Jade's best friend. Ok, it wasn't like her best friend, it _was_ her best friend.

Well, other than Cat of course, not that she'd ever admit that. She'd rather drink bleach than to tell the world about her being best friends with Cat.

She'd drink it when she was upset, when she was angry, when she was happy, she pretty much drank it whenever she damn well pleased. No matter what kind of mood she was in, her cup of coffee was always with her.

She loved every kind. Espresso, cappuccino, you name it. But her favorite one, would have to be iced coffee. She loved the refreshing taste of it, the cool liquid sliding down her throat. It felt wonderful, especially since it's always hot in Los Angeles. But most of all, she loved it because she met someone very important because of it.

* * *

It was the first day of school for a certain Tori Vega. The whole school was buzzing about her. Jade couldn't go anywhere without hearing the new girl's name pop up into a conversation. Not even the girls bathroom was safe.

"Did you see Trina's little sister in the showcase last night?"

"Yeah I think her name's Tori or something like that."

Jade rolled her eyes as she washed her hands and walked out the door, making her way to her locker.

She saw two boys sitting in the stairs, they were also talking about the new student. She listened to their conversation while she got her books out of her locker.

"Hey, did you see that new Tori chick?"

"Yeah I did, isn't she hot?"

"Dude she's beyond hot. I swear, the things I'd do to her behind closed doors.."

Jade slammed her locker shut, which startled the boys. '_Men- no,_ boys_ are pigs. Real men wouldn't talk about someone in such a vulgar manner..'_ It was disgusting, she scoffed as she exited the school building. She was so focused on the stuff the students were saying about the new kid she forgot to get her daily cup of iced coffee. She looked at the time on her pear phone. _'5 minutes until class starts. Screw it, coffee's more important.'_

When she made it outside, the first thing that caught her attention was a bronze skinned girl with chocolate eyes and hair to match. The girl looked confused, at least until she spotted Jade.

"Hi! I'm sorry I don't mean to bother you, but I'm new here and I just want a cup of tea or coffee or anything to help calm my nerves and I'm so lost and I'm sorry I don't mean to ramble on but I'm so nervous for my first day and I don't know why I'm still rambling but-"

_'So this is the new girl? Looks like the rumors are true, she_ is_ quite a beauty.'_

Jade zoned out for a second or two but was brought back down to reality when she heard the girl still spewing nonsense. "Hey! I get it! You're lost."

The girl looked intimidated, "Oh, right I'm sorry. My name's Tori." She gave a small smile and offered her hand to Jade.

Jade glanced down at Tori's hand and back up at her face before taking Tori's hand in her own and shaking it. The instant she felt her skin make contact with Tori's she felt a jolt of electricity surge through her veins, causing her to quickly let go of the other girl's hand, much to her confusion.

_'What the hell was that?'_ She quickly glanced at Tori's face to see if she also felt it. Tori's face was a light shade of pink.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of Tori's flushed face. _'I'm guessing she felt it too.'_

She quickly regained her composure and introduced herself, "I'm Jade, and if you want coffee just come with me, I'm actually on my way to get some."

"Oh, thanks!"

The two made their way to the Grub Truck. Jade ordered her usual iced coffee while Tori asked for a small latte. They payed Festus for their hot beverages and left.

Tori had barely managed to take a sip when she heard the school bell ring in the distance. She panicked and ran to her class, tossing her latte in the garbage along the way. She looked behind her and saw Jade just standing there, donning a confused expression on her face. She yelled in her direction, "Sorry to just leave you like that, I don't want to be late to class on my first day. Bye Jade! See you around! Thanks for helping me!"

Jade didn't mind being a minute or two late and neither did her teacher. Sikowitz had gotten used to it.

_'So that's Tori Vega. She's not as bad as I thought. Who knows, maybe we'll get along.'_

She checked the time and saw that if she walked fast enough, she'd probably be able make it just a little after the bell rang. When she walked into the room, she saw that Tori was rubbing Beck, who had iced coffee all over his shirt.

_'Ok, scratch that, we're not going to get along at all.'_

* * *

Jade smiled at the memory, who would have guessed this delicious beverage would have allowed her to meet the person who would later be known as her gorgeous fiancé? That being said, she would have spoken to her sooner or later since they had class together, but the coffee incident had allowed them to develop their famous love-hate friendship which would later evolve into a beautiful relationship.

Yep, coffee was definitely her best friend.

* * *

Author's Note: I feel like this could have been a bit better ._. oh well, I blame my lack of sleep. Thanks to everyone who's been leaving suggestions, keep 'em coming guys :)


	4. Chapter 4

So this little chapter is for halogirl2012 who suggested donuts and a few other things. So, I hope you like this one :)  
Thanks to everyone who have been leaving suggestions so far, you guys are wonderful 3

* * *

Donuts

Cat and Jade stood next to each other in the supermarket in the pastry aisle, trying to figure out which donuts would be the best choice to get for Tori.

"Jade, why are we getting Tori donuts?"

Jade wanted to shake the girl and scream at her until she had a heart attack. She didn't like repeating herself. Besides, she had already repeated herself to Cat about ten times already in the last hour.

"For the last time Cat, we're getting her some donuts because she's been stuck with her pain in the ass sister for a whole day. I wouldn't wish that upon my worst enemy. That would just be cruel, even for me."

"Is that the only reason why we're getting her donuts?"

Jade glanced at her. "Yes that's the only reason. Why else would I get something Tori?"

"I don't know," said Cat, "maybe because you just want to give her a present? You know, to make her smile and-"

"Cat, everyone knows I hate seeing Tori smile. We're just getting this for her because I feel bad for her. I mean come on, she's been stuck with Trina. _Trina_." Jade emphasized the name to prove her point.

Cat giggled. _'I guess Jade is still in the dark about her feelings.'_ For someone who seemed the have the mentality of a first grader, Cat was actually pretty insightful. While for someone as smart as Jade, she was pretty dense sometimes, especially when it concerned her own feelings.

"Why don't you just call her and ask what kind she likes?" Asked Cat with genuine curiosity. It would certainly be much easier than to just stand there for another 30 minutes trying to decide what kind of donuts Tori would prefer.

"Because, it's supposed to be a surprise. It would ruin the whole thing if I called and asked her."

"Why can't you just call Trina and ask her?"

Jade nearly smacked Cat in the back of her head for suggesting such a thing. "Alright, two things. One, I don't have Trina's number and before you ask me if I want it, no, I don't. I'd rather not taint my phone buy adding her to my contacts. And two, I don't like her."

"But she could hel-"

"Cat, I'm not saying it again, we are NOT calling Trina or Tori. We don't need their help, we can do this ourselves."

Cat silently twirled her hair in her finger with a slight frown. Jade could be so stubborn sometimes. Well, all the time would definitely be a bit more accurate.

"Hm.. glazed, powdered, or chocolate. What kind should I- I mean we, buy for her?"

Cat gave her friend a radiant smile. "Aww, Jade you're so cute!"

Jade narrowed her eyes while still looking at the boxes of donuts. "The hell are you talking about now?"

Cat continued to smile at her, completely unfazed. She'd grown used Jade's vicious attitude. While it did still scare her at times, this wasn't one of those times.

"You're trying so hard to make sure Tori likes your gift! It's cute!"

She turned to glare at Cat. "I. Am NOT. Cute." said Jade through clenched teeth. When she finished speaking, she turned back to the pastries that were in front of her.

"Sure you are! This just proves that deep down you really like-"

Jade whipped her head around to look at Cat once more and immediately cut her off, "Cat don't you dare finish that sentence! If you say another word, so help me God I will drag you by your hair into the street and throw you into oncoming traffic!"

Cat merely smiled at her best friend. She understood why Jade would get so angry whenever the Latina was mentioned in a conversation. Deep down, Jade liked Tori. She didn't just liked her. She _liked_ liked her, she just wasn't ready to admit to anyone, not even herself.

Once again, Jade turned back to look at the box of donuts. She rubbed her neck, it was starting to get sore from constantly turning to look back and forth at Cat and the boxes. "Wait, powdered donuts are messy so I doubt she'll want those. That just leaves two choices. Glazed or chocolate..." She mumbled to no one in particular.

Cat continued to smile as she watched her best friend struggle to pick make her choice. _'I really hope Jade realizes her feelings soon, 'specially since Tori seems to like her too. I bet they'll make the cutest couple ever! Oh! Maybe they'll get married and adopt a bunch of cute little babies! Oh, wait, what about Beck.. oh, he's a nice guy he'll probably understand! Maybe he'll help me babysit Jade and Tori's babies!''_

"Hey! Cat! I'm talking to you!"

Cat snapped out of her thoughts, "Sorry Jade I was just thinking about how you and T-"

Jade interrupted her, yet again. "Yeah yeah whatever I don't care. Listen, I was thinking that instead of getting her donuts, we should get her some frozen yogurt. She'd probably like that."

"But Andre texted me a while ago. He said that he and the guys were at Tori's house and that they already got her some frozen yogurt." Protested Cat, but it was futile. Jade completely ignored her and was already walking out of the store.

"Heyyyy, Jade! Wait for me!"

"Hurry up or else I'm leaving you!"

* * *

They finally got Tori's sympathy yogurt and were on their way to her house.

The car ride was unusually quiet, mostly because Jade seemed tense.

Jade finally broke the silence, "You think she'll like this flavor?" She gestured at the frozen yogurt sitting in Cat's lap.

Cat giggled before answering reassuringly, "Don't worry Jade, she'll love it!"

However, much to Jade's surprise and displeasure, Tori wasn't very happy to get even more frozen yogurt since the boys had already given her some.

Jade scowled at Cat and quietly hissed, "I told you to bring her donuts!"

* * *

Author's Note: There, it's finished, hope you all like it! I actually had fun with this one, I dont know, I liked the way it came out. Anyways, don't forget to leave suggestions for E! :)


	5. Chapter 5

So I kind of cheated with this one. I used spanish words lol. anyways, so while I was brainstorming I remembered that Tori was half latina so yeah. I made her fluent. I'm such a genius c: lol jk. So yeah, I hope you enjoy!  
P.S: For those who don't know spanish, the title translates to "In spanish, seriously?"

_Italics without quotation marks = what Jade translated from Tori's note_

* * *

¿En español, en serio?

Jade stood in the living room, staring at her girlfriend while she paced back and forth in the kitchen, talking to her aunt over the phone in a language she couldn't quite understand. It sounded familiar, but she didn't understand a word, excluding her name that would pop up once or twice every now and then. When she finally hung up the phone, she cleared her throat before speaking.

"Mind telling me what you told your aunt, Vega?"

"Relax Jade, I didn't say anything bad about you.

"It didn't sound like it."

Tori looked at Jade in confusion, finally it suddenly clicked in her head. "Ohhh, you're just mad because you couldn't understand me, right?"

Jade scoffed, "No! I just- you just sound angry when you talk in spanish."

Tori giggled at Jade's embarrassment. "I thought you knew spanish."

Jade raised an eyebrow, "What the hell made you think that?"

"Remember when Festus made us sing him that song in spanish?"

"Oh, well that's all I knew. Cat made me learn it because her brother-"

Tori automatically understood. "If it has to do with Cat's brother, I can already tell it would have been a crazy situation."

Jade sighed irritably at the memory. "You have no idea. I swear he makes Cat seem normal."

The two girls smiled at the thought of their bubbly, ditzy friend. Jade snapped out of her thoughts and asked again, "So what did you say about me to your aunt?"

Tori smiled, "I just told her that I-" She suddenly had a Jade-like grin on her face. "You know what? I should make you learn spanish so next time you won't have to interrogate me."

Jade's eyes widened. "What? No! That would be a complete waste of time! Just tell me what you told her!"

"Nope! I'm not tell you anything!"

Jade growled, "Fine! I don't want to know anyways!"

Tori's smile widened. "Alright Jade, if you say so.. but then I won't be able to tell you what my aunt said about you.."

Jade looked at Tori and then averted her gaze to the floor. She mumbled, "I don't care what she thinks of me."

Tori knew that way deep down, Jade could be pretty self-conscious sometimes. "Jade she didn't say anything bad about you trust me, I just really want to teach you something new!"

"I don't want to learn something new!"

Tori looked at Jade with puppy eyes and for a minute Jade feared she'd get Tori's infamous Pout of Doom. "Well, I'll think-"

"Oh thank you Jade you're the greatest girlfriend anyone could ever ask for!"

Jade shifted her weight awkwardly before responding, "Yeah sure whatever."

* * *

It had been two days since Tori had started teaching Jade basic things in spanish. Jade however, made it clear she only wanted to learn the things that were said during Tori's conversation with her aunt. Even though it had only been two days, Jade was starting to regret agreeing to going along with Tori's shenanigans.

While she repeated the words Tori was saying to her, she thought to herself, _'Spanish is such a stupid language.'_

* * *

After three excruciating weeks of writing and repeating words in spanish, Jade had learned just enough to barely understand Tori's conversations she had with herself out loud. Tori would make Jade write them down and translate it to see if she had been paying attention to her lessons.

"There, I translated your god damn conversation. Now can you tell me what you told your aunt about me?" Jade muttered angrily as she handed the sheet of paper where she had to write down the conversation.

Tori read the paper, wincing every now and then from Jade's spelling or grammar errors. "This isn't too bad, considering the fact that I've been teaching you for only about three weeks or so. Good job Jade!" She gave her a tender kiss on the cheek.

Jade rolled her eyes, clearly getting impatient. "Yeah that's nice, so what did you say to your aunt?"

Tori smiled at her, "Sure, but only if you can translate that too."

Jade felt like throwing Tori out the window. "Really? You're going to make me translate that too?"

"Well that was the whole reason why I gave you these lessons, remember?" said Tori as she flipped Jade's paper over to write on the back. When she finished she handed the paper to Jade.

It took her a few minutes to understand it, but she was able to decipher it.

_Guess what Aunt Carmen? Remember that girl I told you about a long time ago? The one I had a crush on? Well, yeah her name is Jade and I finally told her how I feel about her and now we're together! Isn't that wonderful? I can't tell you how happy she makes me. She has such a beautiful smile that would make your heart melt in an instant and a voice that would make God's personal choir go insane with envy and god, I don't know what to say, she's just really amazing. She completes me in a way no one else has, and I honestly believe with every atom in my being that I'm truly in love with her._

When Jade finished translating it, she was speechless. She knew Tori loved her, but she didn't know exactly how much until that moment.

Tori looked at her with so much passion in her eyes, it was overwhelming, but in a good way.

"Tori I- I don't know what to say, I-" she honestly had no clue what to say to her.

Tori took Jade's hands in her own and looked into her eyes. "Te amo, Jade."

"I lo-"

Tori playfully smirked "Nooo, you have to say it in spanish."

Jade immediately wanted to slam her head into a wall or any other hard and flat surface. She was sick of spanish. "You're not serious are you?"

Tori nodded at her, still beaming.

Jade closed her eyes and sighed, but when she opened them, she was greeted with Tori's loving smile, and she couldn't help but smile back. "Yo tambien te amo, Tori."

* * *

Author's Note: I feel like this came out pretty well. It's pretty fluffy if I do say so myself. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it and don't forget to leave some more suggestions!

P.S: "Te amo" = I love you  
"Yo tambien te amo" = I love you too


	6. Chapter 6

So this little chapter is for I Tear Paper For Fun who was nice enough to PM me some more suggestions. So I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

Forget-Me-Not

Jade stood behind the cash register at her part-time job. She had started working to save up money for Tori's going away party, which was tonight. Since she was leaving to film her role in an independent movie in Germany, Jade and the rest of their friends decided they'd celebrate for her before she left for 6 months.

The thought of not seeing her girlfriend for such a long time made Jade's heart feel like it was sinking to the pit of her stomach. Sure, it hurt that she wouldn't see her for such a long time, and it hurt even more that she was getting left behind while Tori moved on to bigger and better things, she was still happy for her.

Her thoughts came crashing back down into reality when she made an attempt to stop an oncoming sneeze. The noise that left her throat sounded like a horse giving birth to triplets.

_'Good idea Jade, pick a flower shop as your part-time job.'_ She mentally cursed at herself for her inability to think things through on the day she accepted the job offer.

_'Out of all the places to work, you just had to pick this place, didn't you?'_

Jade was so busy muttering to herself she hadn't noticed it was almost the end of her shift. _'Thank god, I hope we have Benadryl at home.'_

* * *

She was on her way home, thinking of Tori's party. She made a mental checklist to make sure nothing was out of place. _'Shit! I forgot Tori's present!'_ Jade smacked herself in the forehead so hard one would have assumed she had given herself a concussion. She quickly looked around to see if there were any stores nearby where she could get Tori a decent present. Seeing that there were none around, she decided she'd just run back to place she worked and get her a some flowers from there.

When she arrived, the store manager looked at her, "Jade? What are you doing here? Your shift ended ab-"

"No time to explain!" She said in a hurried tone as she looked around frantically for a pretty flower Tori might like. She spotted one, it was a light blue, kind of like a cerulean color. The flower seemed to have something odd about it, but she didn't care. As long as they weren't bush daisies, any flower would do.

"Quick! How much are those flowers right there?" Jade pointed at the blue ones she spotted.

"Ahh, lovely choice, those are cal-"

"I don't care what they're called! How much do they cost?"

Jade's manager nearly had a heart attack when she yelled at her. She barely managed to squeak out, "A bouquet costs about 35."

Jade pulled out a 50 out of her purse and threw it at the woman. "Here! Just hurry up and arrange a damn bouquet! And keep the change!"

The woman kept asking what kinds of other flowers she wanted in the bouquet, at least until Jade threatened to burn down the floral shop. After that, the lady kept quiet.

When the bouquet was finally finished, Jade grabbed it and practically ran out the store. She needed to get back home in time for Tori's party. She glanced at her watch and she nearly had an aneurysm. _'Fuck! If I don't hurry up I'm gonna be late!'_ She started to walk even faster, hoping to make it on time. _'If I'm even a minute late, I swear to God I'll kill someone.'_

* * *

When she finally arrived at her house, she saw Andre sitting on the front steps.

He got up and greeted her. "Hey girl! Why you so late?"

Jade was about to throw Andre in front of a bus until she checked her watch. "Wait, I'm only 5 minutes late. I'm not _that_ late."

Andre laughed before replying. "I know, I'm just messing with you."

Jade wasn't in the mood to joke around. "Fuck you. You had me scared for a second." She handed him the bouquet so she could look through her bag to find her keys.

"Dang Jade, what's got you in such a bad mood?"

Jade ran her fingers through her hair as she unlocked the door. "I'm sorry. It's just that I forgot to buy Tori a gift and I had to run back to the floral shop where I work and my manager-"

"Wait, you forgot to get Tori a gift?"

"Yes Andre that's what I just said. In my defense the only reason why I forgot was because I was so busy organizing Tori's damn party."

Andre smiled at her. "Well at least you got her these flowers."

Jade looked at the flowers briefly before unlocking the front door and entering into her home, with Andre following her not too far behind.

"I just wish I had gotten her something better."

Andre set the flowers on the coffee table in the middle of the living room and put a hand on Jade's shoulder. "Don't worry Jade, she's gonna love them. Now come on, let's make sure everything's set up for the party."

* * *

Cat, Robbie, and Beck arrived not too long after. They set up the snacks, the music, and other things that were needed. All they needed now was for Tori to get back home from work and their party could get started.

When Tori stepped through the front door, she saw her friends and her girlfriend sitting on the couch. A big smile plastered on their faces. She felt a smile of her own grow on her face. She greeted each one of her friends with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They each handed her their present, which Tori was very grateful for. When she went to kiss Jade, she noticed that she was in a bad mood.

"Jade? What's wrong?"

"Its nothing. I just... I forgot to get you a gift."

Tori laughed. "Its ok! You didn't have to get me anything anyways."

"Well I did, it was just a last minute thing."

"That's ok! Anything you get me would be wonderful."

Jade awkwardly nodded, hoping that Tori would be telling the truth. "Well I got you those," she pointed at the flowers on the table where Andre had placed them. "I didn't have time to get you something nicer so I'm sorry if they're crap."

Tori stared at the flowers. At first Jade thought she hated the flowers but when she saw the look in Tori's eyes, she knew she had fallen in love with them.

"Jade, you're so sweet! They're beautiful!"

"I just asked for the first thing I saw and-"

"Wait, you just randomly picked these?"

Jade stared at Tori cautiously, before finally answering, "Uh...yes?"

Tori looked surprised to say the least. "Wow, what a coincidence.."

Jade automatically assumed their meaning wasn't anything good and moved to throw them away. "If you don't like them I can-"

"No!" Tori immediately stopped Jade from disposing of the flowers. "I love them, I really do. I just find it so... incredible that you picked _these_ out."

Jade's eyes flicked back and forth from Tori's face to the flowers. "What's so special about 'em?"

"They're called Forget-Me-Not. See, in 15th-century Germany, it was believed that those who wore the flower would not be forgotten by their lovers."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Sounds stupid."

Tori ignored her and continued telling her the meaning of the flower. "There was a legend of a knight and his lover, walking along the side of a river. He bent down to pick some flowers for her, but because of the weight of his armor he fell into the river. While he was drowning he threw the flowers to his loved one and shouted 'Forget me not!' And so they were named Forget-Me-Not. There are other stories explaining how the flower got the name, but this is one of my favorites."

Jade chuckled, "How ironic. You're going to Germany, and I got you some flowers which according to German folklore, are a sign of enduring love and faithfulness. If that's not a sign I don't know what is."

Tori gave her a hug that nearly suffocated her. "Thank you Jade! You have no idea how much this means to me."

Jade reciprocated the hug. When she let go, she grabbed a flower from the bouquet and tucked it behind Tori's ear. "I'm glad you liked them. Just promise me that while you're gone, you won't forget about me."

* * *

Author's Note: Is it just me or do I use those horizontal lines too much? Oh well, i like them, they help me change the scene and all that. So I hope you guys liked it!

Some help with the next letter would be really appreciated too. Just saiyan

Sorry, the DBZ fan in me couldn't resist.


	7. Chapter 7

So someone suggested "Gorilla" and I figured I'd just add on the word "Club". I'm such a genius, my parents must be so proud c: Anyways, hope you all like this one

_"Words italicized and in quotes"_ = Jade's text to Andre.

* * *

Gorilla Club

Tori lay miserably in her bed. She was still upset that she didn't get the part she auditioned for due to her "gorilla injuries".

"Stupid Gorilla Club. Stupid banana. Stupid gorilla. Stupid Jade for suggesting the Gorilla Club." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Stupid me for listening to her."

Tori hated to admit it but she knew Jade wasn't entirely to blame for her broken arms. 'You should have just ignored her taunting but noooo, you just HAD to prove her wrong. Why do I always have to go out of my way to impress Jade?'

Tori was so busy wallowing in self-pity she didn't notice her mom walk into her room.

"Tori? Can I come in?"

"Mom you're already in."

"Oh, right. Well one of your friends is downstairs."

Tori was mildly surprised. She wasn't expecting any visitors. "Oh, well who is it?"

"I don't know, I don't remember her name. She's pretty though." She gave a wink at Tori.

Tori's face turned bright pink. "MOM!"

Her mom only laughed at her daughter's expected reaction and left room.

Tori struggled a little to sit up but finally managed. "I wonder who it is.."

Downstairs Jade sat on the couch watching Spongebob on TV. It wasn't her choice, Tori's mom put it on for her saying, "Here sweetie, why don't I put on some cartoons for you?" Jade only nodded and tried her best to smile as politely as she could.

"What in God's name made her think I would want to watch Spongebob?" She muttered to herself.

"Jade? What are you doing here?"

Jade turned around and saw Tori walking like a penguin down the stairs.

"Geez Vega you look worse than I thought."

Tori rolled her eyes as she finally made it down the final step and made her way to the couch to sit next to Jade. "Gee thanks. So what do you want now?"

"Andre made come over here and keep you company."

"Really? Why?"

"Because he thinks its my fault you got hurt. You know, 'cause I suggested the Gorilla Club."

Truthfully, only half of it was true, Andre _did_ think that none of it would have happened if Jade hadn't taunted her, but he didn't force her to come over to Tori's house. Originally he offered to come over, but Jade threatened him with running him over with her car if he went over. Terrified, he agreed to let her go over instead.

"Oh, well that's nice of him." Tori smiled at her friend's good intentions.

Jade shrugged, "Yeah I guess so. So what do you have in mind?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not gonna stay in here and just watch Spongebob. Don't you have anything else to do?"

Tori seemed to think for a while. "No, I don't sorry."

Jade scrunched her face before giving Tori her trademark smirk. "Well, aren't you a boring person Vega?"

"Hey, I'm not a boring person! And besides, I didn't know you were coming over! If I did, I would have planned something fun for us."

"Please Tori," Jade scoffed, "your definition of fun doesn't exactly match definition of it."

"So what do you suppose we do?"

Jade sat and thought for a minute, until she finally came up with an idea. "How about we go for a ride?"

Tori gulped. "Uh...sure let's go."

Jade raised her eyebrow. "Don't sound so excited."

Tori smiled weakly. "Sorry, its just the last time I went along with your suggestion I ended up with these." She gestured with her eyes to her arm casts.

Jade felt somewhat guilty, however it went away once she formed a devious plan in her head. "Don't worry about it Vega, we'll take care of it soon."

Tori only nodded, fear evident in her eyes.

When they made it into the car Jade blindfolded her, which only increased Tori's fear.

"What the hell? Jade why am I blindfolded?"

"It's a surprise."

* * *

Tori felt the car come to a sudden stop and asked, "Where are we?"

Jade unbuckled herself and reached over to undo Tori's blindfold. "The Gorilla Club." she said casually.

Tori started flipping out. "WHAT? Why?"

Jade wasn't fazed by Tori's panic. "I need to take care of something."

She stepped out of her car to open Tori's door and undo her belt buckle.

When she stepped out of the car, Jade saw a look of fear on Tori's face.

"Are you scared?"

Tori nodded frantically.

Jade chuckled. "Why? What's so scary ab-"

"Jade, in case you don't remember I got my arms broken there!"

Tori's face grew serious at the memory of her time there and it slowly morphed to one of sadness. The memory of being rejected for a movie role due to the stupid gorilla was still fresh in her mind.

Jade saw the change of emotions on Tori's face and quietly sighed. "Come on, I think you'll like what you're about to see." She gently took Tori's hand in her own and slowly led her into the Gorilla Club.

The first thing Tori saw was the gorilla that broke her arms. Which also happened to be the first thing Jade saw as well.

Tori suddenly felt Jade rip her hand away and oddly enough, she found herself missing the contact already.

"HEY! Over here you fucking ape!"

The gorilla looked at Jade and roared at her. Jade rolled her eyes and jumped over the small barrier keeping the man in the gorilla costume away from the other people.

* * *

Tori and Jade's car ride back home was silent but pleasant.

Jade broke the silence by turning on the car radio.

"Did you really have to do that?" Asked Tori.

Jade looked at her and played innocent. "What turn on the radio? Yeah it was quiet and boring in here."

"You know what I mean Jade. Did you really have to beat up that gorilla and make him cry?"

Jade smiled at the memory of the gorilla crying on the floor begging for mercy before she beat him with the banana.

"What, you didn't like it? I figured you two were even now."

Tori bit her lip. "It's not that, it's just...I don't know, I feel bad for him. But why did you do it?"

Jade found herself unable to respond. She gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Were you feeling guilty?"

"Jesus Tori can you stop interrogating me?"

"Sorry, its just that I'm-"

Jade made a sharp left turn and arrived at Tori's driveway. "We're here." She unbuckled herself and opened the door to go do the same for Tori.

Once she was out, Jade walked Tori to her house and opened the door for her.

"Sooo..." said Tori, not sure of what to say.

Jade glanced around awkwardly. Unsure of what do next.

Tori smiled at her. "Thanks for beating him up for me Jade. I always knew you weren't as bad as you make yourself seem."

Jade nodded and cleared her throat. "Yeah you're welcome."

Tori found Jade's awkward demeanor adorable and she found herself placing her lips on Jade's cheek. When she pulled away, she immediately registered what had happened and felt her face burn with embarrassment.

"Oh my god, Jade I'm sorry I- I just-"

"It's ok just go inside and get some sleep already, it's late." Jade responded, trying to hide the blush threatening to appear on her face.

"Right, I should probably go do that. Goodnight Jade, thanks again."

Jade nodded and shut the door for Tori and left. When she stepped inside her car she quickly pulled out her phone and sent a text to Andre.

_"Operation Gorilla Club is a success."_

* * *

This was kind of a last minute thing, but I think it came out alright. What do you guys think?

Next letter is H, please don't forget to leave your suggestions! :)


	8. Chapter 8

So this letter gave me shit tons of writer's block. But, I finally managed to get this one written out. Anyways, some of you guys suggested Hollywood Arts for H and I appreciate it, but I felt like it was a bit too general, I like a challenge :) so I hope you all like this one!

* * *

Hot Chocolate and Snuggies

Winter was Jade's favorite season. Mostly because she never experienced it in LA. It was hot all year round there, so she was more than happy to experience it in her apartment in New York. She loved the feeling of the bitter cold wind against her pale skin. She loved the sound of the snow crunching under her boots. She loved the way she could see her breath when she exhaled. But what she loved the most about it, was how much it bothered her girlfriend Tori Vega.

Unlike Jade, Tori absolutely loathed winter. She'd grown used to the warm weather in LA. She was used to going to the beach in December and sun bathing all day long, not staying indoors for weeks on end due to the snow, drinking hot chocolate and curled up on the couch with six different blankets on top of her. She hated everything about winter. She hated the way her body shivered in the cold, she hated the way the ice covered the pavement, occasionally making her slip, much to her embarrassment and much to Jade's amusement. The only positive thing about winter, was that it gave her an excuse to cuddle with Jade a hell of a lot more often.

Even when the weather was about 20 degrees outside, Jade would walk out the door with only a fairly thick jacket, a hat, and an occasional scarf to protect her from the cold. At first, Tori thought Jade was superhuman to able withstand such a harsh environment. Afterwards, she figured Jade was just naturally warm and immune to the cold.

Tori however, couldn't go outside without layering. She'd wear a long sleeve shirt, a sweater on top, and then wear her North Face coat on top. Even after all that, she still had to wear a hat, a scarf and some gloves.

* * *

One snowy Tuesday, Tori was complaining that she didn't want to continue walking around the house with ten different blankets on top of her. She wanted to wear something that could keep her warm, and wouldn't get in the way. Suddenly, it popped into her mind, a Snuggie is what she needed. She asked Jade to go get her one.

"You're kidding, right? You want a Snuggie?"

"Yeah! It looks comfortable and warm!"

"Tori, that would be a waste of money. Just put on some warm sweat pants and throw on a robe backwards. There's your Snuggie."

"Please Jade? It will keep me warm and-"

"Throw on some more blankets."

"No! I'm tired of lugging those things around the house, I look like a walking pile of cloth."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Jaaaaade, please? For me?" Tori gave her the saddest pout she could muster.

"...Fine."

* * *

Tori sat on the couch with her usual mound of blankets on her, watching a romantic comedy movie. In her hand, she had a cup of hot chocolate with little marshmallows in it, which helped alleviate her discomfort. She could get used to drinking hot chocolate with mini-marshmallows and watching movies.

The front door of their apartment suddenly flew open, giving Tori quite a scare, she almost dropped her mug.

"Here's your damn Snuggie."

Tori set her mug aside and took the bag from Jade and took out the Snuggie to put it on.

"Oh thank you! You're the sweet- oh, its blue..."

Jade rolled her eyes. "That was the only color they had."

"Did you ask?" Mumbled Tori.

"Yes Tori I asked, they said this was the only color they had."

Tori's bright smile soon found its way back on her beautiful tanned face. "Well, I love it, even though its blue." She kissed Jade on the cheek.

"You owe me. I was freezing my ass off outside."

"Oh my god, its a miracle. Did Jade West just say she was cold?"

Jade narrowed her eyes. "I didn't say I was cold. I said I was freezing my ass off. There's a difference." She corrected.

"Well, if you want to sit, there's room for two here on the couch."

Jade eyed the couch with disinterest. "I'd rather go lay down." She moved towards their bedroom.

Tori stood up immediately. "I'll go join you, my butt is kind of sore from sitting all day.."

Truthfully her butt wasn't sore, she just wanted to cuddle with Jade. After all, the only thing warmer than the Snuggie she was wearing, and the hot chocolate she was drinking, was Jade's body.

* * *

Author's Note: I felt like this one came out pretty well :) anyways, some suggestions for I would be extremely appreciated. Seriously, I have a feeling that letter I is going to be a pain in the ass.


	9. Chapter 9

I really feel like this chapter could have been a lot better. But I still think it came out alright. I just hope you guys like it too :I

This chapter was inspired by the song I Will Possess Your Heart by Death Cab For Cutie. The song lyrics are italicized and in bold, just to avoid any confusion.

* * *

I Will Possess Your Heart

For as long as she could remember, Tori's had a crush on Jade. She couldn't explain why, but something about her just captivated her. She was different from all her other crushes. She wasn't afraid to speak what was on her mind. For the most part, she didn't care what others thought of her. Everything about her was simply mesmerizing.

**_How I wish you could see the potential, the potential of you and me. __It's like a book elegantly bound but, in a language that you can't read just yet_**

The signs were all there. Way deep down inside, Jade felt the same for Tori. All of their friends saw it but never said anything, for fear of the pale girl's wrath.

'Maybe she's just not ready to admit it..' Thought Tori. She'd been aware of Jade's feelings towards her a long time ago, but she decided it would be best if Jade would admit it rather than to have her point it out and possibly humiliate the girl. After all, Jade's pride wasn't something to be trifled with.

**_You gotta spend some time love, you gotta spend some time with me_**

Tori tried endlessly to convince Jade to hang out with her. Every time, Jade would say she didn't want to be with her, or she outright lied, saying she had other things to do. However, both girls knew she had nothing planned, she just didn't want to go. Even though Tori would get rejected every time, she'd still ask Jade to go somewhere with her. She wouldn't lose hope. She KNEW Jade liked her back, she was just to stubborn to admit it.

_'Maybe she thinks I just want to hangout as friends? That's probably it. If I ask her out, maybe she'll realize I like her too!'_

During their lunch, the group sat together as usual. As always, Cat was telling a weird story about her brother with Robbie staring at her like a love struck idiot, occasionally scolding Rex for his rude comments. Beck simply smiled at Cat, her constant cheerfulness being contagious, putting him in a good mood as well. Cat's attitude also seemed put Andre in a happy mood as well. The only ones who didn't seem all too happy, were Tori and Jade.

Tori wasn't happy because she was trying to figure out how to ask Jade out without embarrassing herself.

Jade was agitated because Tori couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of her. 'Does she have a staring problem? Why the hell does she keep looking at me?'

"Take a picture Vega, it'll last you a lot longer."

Tori averted her gaze down to her pizza, deciding it was best to just keep her mouth shut to avoid having an outburst. A few seconds later, she glanced back up at Jade to see if she was still looking at her. Unfortunately, she was.

"What the fuck is your problem Vega? Stop looking at me! Do I have something on my face?" Jade had a triumphant smirk on her face, and took a sip from her coffee, while still looking at Tori, waiting for her reaction.

Tori accidently blurted out, "Go on a date with me!" which she regretted instantly. She slapped her hand onto her mouth, feeling her blood rush to her face and burn with embarrassment.

At this point everyone at the table had directed all of their attention at the two girls, mostly at Jade, who choked on her coffee and was currently having a coughing fit.

"Oh my god, I'm so- I don't- I just- I'm just gonna go." Tori quickly grabbed her bag and ran inside the school.

She ran to the girls bathroom. Hoping that splashing some cold water onto her face would make her blush go away.

When she exited the bathroom, she saw Jade standing at her locker, flickering the switch for her "Make It Shine" sign on and off.

"Hey! Stop turning it on and off!"

Jade smirked at Tori's annoyance.

"So, mind telling me what that was all about?"

Tori immediately blushed again, deciding to play innocent. "I don't know what you're talk-"

"Oh cut the crap, you know damn well what I'm talking about."

Tori sighed and bit her thumb nail. "It's just, I've been asking you to hangout with me for so long and you're always saying now and I figured you'd say yes if-"

"If you went for the direct approach?" Jade finished for her.

"Yeah.." Tori finished lamely.

Jade looked at the ceiling, down at her feet, pretty much everywhere else other than Tori's face. She didn't know what to say.

"Why are you so desperate to go out with me?"

Tori blinked slowly, before cautiously responding. "I don't know, I guess I just like you too much to give up."

"If I said no all those other times, what makes you think I'll say yes if you ask me more directly?"

"Because I know you like me too."

Jade's eyes widened in surprise. _'How did she figure it out?'_

"What? No I d-"

"Jade, all of our friends know too. They just didn't want to say anything to make you angry or anything."

Jade still didn't say anything, prompting Tori to explain how everyone else knew about her secret feelings.

"It was pretty obvious, I mean you'd get mad whenever I spoke about another guy or anything like that. And you'd always make unnecessary physical contact or you'd-"

Jade had heard enough. "Alright, I'm not as discreet as I thought, I get it."

Tori nodded awkwardly, before asking once more, "So, will you go out with me?"

Jade looked at Tori's face, then down at the floor. She shifted her weight before replying. "I have nothing better to do so I-"

Jade never finished her sentence, Tori immediately pounced on her with a bone crushing hug and kissed her.

**_And I know that you'll find love_**

Three months after Tori had asked out Jade, they seemed to be happy with their relationship. Something about their relationship just seemed to click. Tori's happy and friendly demeanor complimented Jade's aggressive and sarcastic attitude.

One day, Robbie seemed curious as to how a relationship with completely opposite people could work so well.

Tori only smiled at her awkward friend and took Jade's hand in her own before responding, "Well you know what they say, opposites attract, right?"

**_I will possess your heart_**

* * *

Author's Note: Still feel like this chapter is mediocre compared to the other ones I've done. But it's an awful lot better than the idea I had involving ice cubes and some other random items.

P.S: I have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to do for letter J but I'd still like to read your suggestions. Who knows, maybe I'll end up scraping my idea and picking one of yours :)


	10. Chapter 10

So this little chapter was inspired by the song **She Loves Me So** by Anthony Green. He's probably one of my favorite artists, along with Kurt Cobain and a few others.

Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I kind of had fun with it c:

* * *

Jealousy

Jade West was well known at Hollywood Arts for a variety of reasons. She was known for being talented, for being beautiful, for being a "gank" as well as other things. But she was especially known for being the jealous type.

Along with being known as the jealous type, it was also well known that there were a lot of things Jade hated. She hated the color yellow, ducks, the word "panties", the list goes on and on. But what they didn't know, was that the one thing she hated the most, was seeing all those boys flock around Tori to get her attention.

_**Make sure all those mother fucking boys know she loves me so**_

Jade had finally had enough of watching countless boys stumble over themselves to get Tori's affection, especially since they were dating. She couldn't figure out why those boys tried so hard to win her over when it was so obvious that Jade had done that already.

One particular boy was getting on her nerves more than the others. He vaguely reminded her of that Ryder Daniels guy Tori was so infatuated with a couple of months ago. Tall guy with an athletic body and a goofy smile with a boy-ish charm to it. Jade thought he was utterly revolting.

He'd constantly talk to Tori in between classes, when she would be at her locker getting her books for the next class. He tried to subtly ask her on a date, saying he just wanted to hang out and get to know each other more. Tori knew what he was trying to say, and tried to politely decline without hurting the boy's feelings. But he was relentless. He just didn't get the message Tori was trying to send him.

After weeks of beating around the bush, he decided to just try the direct approach. "Hey Tori, you got a minute?"

"Yeah sure! What's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go out on a date with me friday night? Maybe catch a movie or something?" He flashed her a cheesy grin.

Tori immediately felt bad for the boy, she didn't like crushing people's hopes. "Aww Kevin, I think it's super sweet of you to ask me out but-"

"But she's with me." Came Jade's irritated response.

Tori visibly jumped at the sound of Jade's voice, she hadn't noticed her arrival.

Tori sighed and scolded her. "Jade!"

"What? He was going to figure it out sooner or later."

The boy named Kevin seemed to grow uncomfortable with the situation. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you guys were dating."

Jade glared at him. "That's bull and you know it. The other day you saw me with her."

Tori was starting to feel worse for the poor guy. First he was getting rejected by his crush and now he was getting confronted by his crush's girlfriend. This obviously wasn't a good day for him.

"Jade leave him alone. He said he didn't know and I think he meant it. Just let it go."

"Tori, if I don't make it known that you're with me, all these hormone raging, testosterone filled boys will continue to chase after you."

"Awww, Jade you're jealous, that's so cute!"

Jade fixed her glare on Tori. "How is that cute?"

"Because," said Tori as she gently cupped Jade's face, "it means you don't want to lose me."

Jade huffed and rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

The two girls had completely forgotten about Kevin, who was still standing beside them. He loudly cleared his throat before speaking.

"Well congrats I guess." He motioned towards Jade who only scoffed at him and looked away. "I guess I'll see you around Tor."

He moved in to give her a friendly hug but was interrupted by Jade's arm, preventing him from coming in contact with her girlfriend.

"Don't touch her. Let's get something straight here. She's mine. Get it? _Mine._ Meaning she belongs to _me_. So I really hope you're not half as stupid as you look and actually get the message for once. As long she's dating me she's not going to want you, actually no, she's not ever going to want you. So go on and run along to your little jock friends who are probably hiding around the corner and make sure they get the message too. Tell all those..."

Jade briefly paused to avoid having a string of curse words fly out her mouth.

"Tell all those boys that she's with me, _Jade West_." She felt that if she emphasized her name it would somehow make the whole world know about her reputation at school.

By the time Jade finished her rant, Kevin had a look on his face that made it seem like he was face to face with a starved lion while wearing a necklace made of steaks, which would probably have been a lot better than dealing with an angry Jade. He scurried off, making a weird whimpering noise.

"Jade! You didn't have to do that! He was just trying to give me a hug!"

Jade turned to look at Tori with a nonchalant expression and shrugged. "He got what he deserved."

Tori only smiled and made a mental note to apologize to Kevin for Jade's outburst.

"You know, even though you're really mean when you get jealous, you're still really cute."

Jade smiled and casually turned her head. She saw two boys across the hall whispering to themselves and looking at Tori with the same look of desire all the other guys had.

"Well Tori, if you really think I'm cute when I get jealous, you're about to see me get adorable."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm pretty sure you guys have noticed by now that I've been having a lot of writer's block lately. Sometimes when I can't think of anything for the next chapter I think to myself "dear god what have I gotten myself into ._." but I'm sure it'll pass soon, so I guess what I'm trying to say is I apologize if any of my chapters lately have been slacking. But I still hope you guys like 'em. And if you don't feel free to say so! Constructive criticism would be really helpful actually. Ok, I think I've rambled on enough, some suggestions for K would be great :)


	11. Chapter 11

So I was planning to use one of the suggestions from the reviews but the other day I saw a homeless kitten and I wanted to bring it home but it ran away, so I just ended up buying it a can of cat food. I'm a good person I know c: lol jk. Oh, and I saw a commercial about adopting animals and it had two little cats talking to each other and I started bawling. By now you guys either think I'm a giant wuss or just odd. Or probably both.

But enough about me, hope you guys like this one!

* * *

Kittens

Jade hated animals. They were dirty and noisy and all they were good for was spreading fleas and shedding fur everywhere.

Tori on the other hand, loved them. She could never watch an animal abuse commercial without running into Jade's arms, crying for a good twenty minutes.

Watching an adoption commercial was even worse. If Tori saw it, she would talk Jade to near death, asking her to consider allowing an animal into their home. Tori would always get the same reaction, an angry Jade refusing to let any "beast" into their house. But Tori was relentless, and one day, she decided to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

It started off with one, and the first time Jade layed her eyes upon it, she nearly kicked it. Sitting on her brand new couch, was a small grey kitten with azure eyes. Jade instantly wanted to throw it out the window.

"Tori! Get your ass in here!"

Tori rushed out of the bedroom and into the living room, hoping Jade hadn't done anything to hurt the little creature.

"Jade! Don't yell like that! You'll scare the poor little thing."

Tori bent down to pick up the scared kitten, who was visibly shaking due to Jade's hollering.

"I don't care! Why is it on my couch?"

"It's _our_ couch." Tori corrected. "And _he_, was a little stray on the street! I saw him rummaging around through some garbage bags and when I got near him he started shaking! Poor little thing.." Tori started stroking the kitten on it's head. The kitten purred happily in response.

Jade pinched the skin between her eyebrows and sighed. "Tori, you can't just bring in random animals into our house without asking me first."

"I was going to talk to you about it but you saw him before I could tell you about him."

"Whatever, just take it to a shelter or something."

Tori's eyes widened with horror. "No! I'm not taking him to a shelter! Do you know what they do to animals that aren't adopted?"

Jade only blinked, not caring about the animals.

Tori took her blink as a sign to continue speaking. "They euthanize them!"

Jade responded sarcastically, "How awful."

"Well, I don't care what you say, we're keeping it!" Tori gave Jade a look that said, "I'd-sooner-kick-you-out-before-I-kick-out-the-kitten."

Jade noticed the look of determination on Tori's face and gave in.

"Fine. But if it makes a mess I'm throwing it into the shelter myself."

Tori squealed happily, put the kitten down on a chair, and wrapped her arms around Jade's neck. "He won't make a mess. I promise."

* * *

A month after Tori picked up the grey cat, she brought home two more. Jade wanted to scream at her girlfriend until she had a heart attack.

"Why the hell are there two more of these BEASTS in my house?"

Tori cowered, holding the two kittens sitting on her lap close to her. "T-they were strays too. I-I-I couldn't just leave them out in the street!"

"Tori I don't give a f-"

"Jade don't curse in front our babies." She glanced down at the kittens in her lap.

Jade felt a vein throb in her forehead. "Tori, just take them all to a shelter."

"Jade I already told you why I won't take them there. I can't just dump these poor things at a shelter. Especially when they have a comfy home here!"

"Tori, I'm not saying it again. Get them out of here."

"Why can't we keep them here?"

"Because, they're noisy, they're smelly, they shed fur EVERYWHERE, and I don't like them."

"They're not noisy! They're so quiet! They're like furry little ninjas!"

Jade rubbed her temples, trying to fight an oncoming headache, but failing miserably. "Tori, get them out. Now."

Tori stood up and marched to their bedroom, carrying the kittens with her.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Tori shouted, "I'm going to bed!"

Jade quickly got up and started following her. "You're bringing those things with you? No! Don't you dare put those animals on my bed!"

Before Jade could enter the room Tori had slammed the door in her face. Jade would have kicked it down, but her headache was starting to get worse, and she didn't want to make it worse by having Tori yell at her some more for breaking the door.

After their fight, Jade sat in the living room, flipping through the channels. All she could find were those annoying infomercials.

She saw that a movie was playing on Syfy, and decided she'd rather watch that than another excersize commercial.

While the movie was playing, she heard Tori open the bedroom door and go to the bathroom. Jade didn't bother to get up and see her, figuring she was still mad.

Shortly after, she heard the bedroom door shut again, indicating Tori had gone back to bed.

Jade stood up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Upon entering the kitchen, she saw the grey kitten sitting, and staring at her.

Jade eyed it with a look that resembled disgust. _'It must have gotten out after Tori left to go to the bathroom.'_

Jade gently pushed the kitten to the side with her foot and went to get her cup of water. She then made her way back into the living room and plopped herself onto the couch. She was too busy watching the movie that she didn't notice when the kitten followed her to the living room and jumped onto the couch with her.

Jade looked at the cat next to her and glared. "The hell do you want?"

The kitten merely stared.

"Get off my couch."

A blink.

"Seriously, the last thing I need is for you to mess up my brand new couch."

The kitten stared some more.

"I would kill you if I knew Tori wouldn't hit me with her car if I hurt you."

At last the kitten reacted, by rubbing it's head against Jade's leg.

"Don't touch me."

The kitten only continued to rub it's head against her leg.

Jade rolled her eyes, too tired to put up a fight against it.

* * *

Three months later, Tori came home with a large box, with five more kittens inside it, much to Jade's displeasure.

"Tori! I'm tired of these little walking hair balls running around scratching up my furniture!"

"Jade, it's just furniture. They're not hurting anyone!"

"What? Did you not see the huge scratch I had a week ago on my arm?"

"Jade if I don't pick them up, who else will? They could starve to death out there or they could-"

"Tori, I'm sure some other idiot will pick them up. You're not the only one with an annoyingly big heart. There's lots of other people out there who will take care of them." Jade said softly. "Besides, we're running out of room. The other day I almost stepped on one."

Tori looked like she was on the verge of tears. She knew she wasn't the only one who would be willing to bring home these poor defenseless animals, but still, she wanted to take care of them.

"But, Jade.."

Jade felt her heart clench at the sight of a saddened Tori.

"Tori, no more strays, ok?"

"I can't make any promises.."

Jade sighed and sat on the couch. Even though Tori knew that their house was being overrun by squeaking kittens, she would still bring home more of them. She looked around and saw them curled up in a little ball, sleeping on chairs and other furniture.

Tori sat down next to Jade and leaned her head on her shoulder. "Aren't they adorable?"

Jade studied them carefully before turning to face Tori, smiling. "Well, they're not as much of a pain in the ass like they usually are."

* * *

Author's Note: Deep down we all know Jade's a softy. So next letter is L, leave some suggestions! :)


	12. Chapter 12

So here's chapter 12. I feel like this one's pretty sad ._. So this chapter was inspired by Courtney who suggested "Leaving" and some other stuff. I didn't exactly use the word as the title but that's pretty much the theme. So Courtney this little chapter is for you :) Hope you all like it!

* * *

Let Me Go

If there was one thing Tori hated, it was seeing friends leaving. Something about losing a friend made her feel like she was losing a part of herself.

Over the course of her young life, she had lost a handful of friends, not many, but enough to hurt. But the loss that hurt the most, was the loss of her beloved Jade.

* * *

Jade had been sitting on Tori's bed, flipping through her diary. Had it been someone else, Tori would have snatched the book out of their hands, but since it was Jade, she didn't mind. After all, she had nothing to hide, most of her diary entries were about Jade anyways.

Tori watched as Jade was carelessly flipping through the pages, a smile growing on her face. They had been together shortly after their "date" Sikowitz set up for them. The instant they held hands after the end of their song, they both felt a sharp jolt of electricity course through their veins. Tori smile grew even bigger as she reminisced about their first official date together, and the things that led up to it.

"What's got you smiling like an idiot?"

Tori snapped out of her thoughts and giggled at Jade's curious expression.

Hearing her giggle, Jade's eyebrows furrowed and her tone of voice seemed to grow slightly impatient.

"Well?"

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about how we started going out."

Jade rolled her eyes and went back to flipping through Tori's diary.

"Jade?"

Jade looked up from the diary. "What do you want now?"

"Do you...love me?" Came Tori's hesitant response.

Jade blinked a few times. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering.."

Jade awkwardly scratched the back of her neck. "I like you. If that's what you're asking."

"Jade, come on be serious with me."

"Tori, you know I love you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here. In your room, not criticizing all the stupid stuff you have." Jade clarified with a smile.

Tori smiled, she had grown used to Jade's sense of humor.

Tori opened her mouth to respond to Jade's comment, but was interrupted by Jade's ringtone blaring from her Pear Phone.

Jade pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. She groaned loudly. "It's my dad and I think I know what he wants. Look you know I'd love to stay but-"

Tori shook her head. "Don't worry I completely understand."

Jade got off of Tori's bed and grabbed her bag. She leaned in to kiss Tori and gave her an apologetic look, mixed with another emotion. "I'll call you later."

Tori smiled, but for some reason she couldn't help but get worried. Jade's expression held something that had frightened her. It held uncertainty.

* * *

Jade hadn't shown up to classes for a week, all of their friends and even some teachers were starting to get worried. Tori had called her relentlessly. She left her countless voicemails and text messages, but she hadn't received any response.

After leaving her what seemed like the hundredth message, Tori decided to go over to Jade's house.

She walked downstairs, ready to go to Jade's house and demand to know why she had disappeared for a week. When she opened the door, she saw Jade standing there. Before she could even ask Jade where she had been, she had already pushed her way into Tori's house. She immediately sat down on the couch and held her head in her hands.

"Jade? Where have you been we've all been worried sick about you and-"

"Tori, you know I love you, right?"

Tori visibly stiffened at Jade's sudden outburst of emotions. She bit her lip before responding. "Yeah, yeah I do."

"I know I hardly ever say it but I really do."

"Jade? What's going on?"

"I...I'm moving. To Europe."

Tori felt her entire body grow cold. "What?! Why?!"

"My father was offered a job as the CEO or something of some stupid company."

Tori felt her eyes well up with tears.

Jade suddenly stood up and roughly kissed her. "I just came over here to tell you. I've got to go back home and make sure everything's ready for tomorrow morning."

"Wait, tomorrow? You're leaving tomorrow? What time?"

"9:30 in the morning."

Tori saw a hurtful look briefly flash through Jade's eyes.

Before Tori could react, Jade made her way towards the door, slamming it shut on the way out.

* * *

Tori was wiping the tears from her eyes. She had cried all night long, refusing to believe that her girlfriend was leaving. The car ride to the airport was quiet, unbearably quiet.

Beck was driving behind Jade's father's car. He and the rest of their friends wanted to say goodbye. Cat was quietly crying in the back seat, with Robbie attempting to cheer her up, but failing miserably. Andre was staring out the window with a solemn expression. He knew how important Jade was to his best friend, and how important she was to everyone else, including him.

Once the gang arrived, they helped Jade with her luggage. No one knew what to say. Jade looked at Tori, and saw how puffy her eyes were from all her tears. She felt her own eyes sting, but she refused to cry. She had to remain strong. For both herself and Tori.

When it was almost time for Jade to get on her plane, the group took turns saying their goodbyes. It was painful for all of them. Even Andre and Beck shed a couple of tears.

Andre said his goodbye first. " We're going to miss you. Take care girl. Make sure to keep in touch..." He hugged her tightly.

Jade nodded and smiled weakly at him. "I will. Make sure Tori's happy."

Next came Robbie. "Bye Jade, we're really going to miss you." He didn't know what else to say, he felt himself tense up in an attempt to avoid crying.

Jade patted him on the back. "Don't be such a baby. You gotta be strong, for Cat." She gave him a wink. She was well aware of his feelings towards the red-head.

After Robbie was Cat, who could hardly form a sentence due to her crying.

Jade only hugged her tightly. She felt bad for seeing her best friend in such a state. "Don't worry Cat, I'll come back and visit you guys soon. I promise."

"Take care Jade, we're all going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too.."

Robbie took Cat's hand and led her away, allowing Beck to step up for his turn.

Beck looked at Jade for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around her. "Take care Jade." He released her from his grip.

"I will. Make sure the group stays in order. You're in charge now." Jade playfully punched him in his arm.

After Beck was done, Trina silently walked towards Jade. They weren't exactly friends, but she was her sister's girlfriend, she considered her as her sister-in-law.

"I know we're not friends but...take care Jade. Tell those record producers in Europe about me." Trina smiled, trying to lighten up the situation.

"Don't be such a pain in the ass to Tori. If she complains about you, I'll fly back here and kick your ass." Jade said with a slight smile.

Trina stepped aside to let her little sister say her goodbye.

Tori was crying the entire time her friends took their turns. She wasn't prepared to say goodbye. Not yet. She walked towards Jade and tried her best to wipe away her tears.

"Hey.."

Jade felt her throat constrict. "Hey.."

Tori began crying harder. "I'm going to miss you so much. Don't forget about me Jade, please."

"I won't, I promise." Jade grabbed Tori's face and kissed her for the last time. "I love you, don't forget that."

Tori nodded and took Jade's hands in her own. "I love you too Jade. More than you will ever know."

The intercom came on, Jade's plane was leaving in about 20 minutes. Jade reluctantly let go of Tori's hands and bid a final farewell to the group.

Tori watched as Jade was about to board her plane, when something in her snapped. She felt herself running towards Jade, and grab her wrist, in an attempt to keep her from getting on the plane.

"Jade, please don't leave! Please don't go!" Tori repeated over and over.

Andre and Beck ran to pry Tori off of Jade.

"Tori! You gotta let her go!"

Tori only cried out louder, begging Jade to stay.

It seemed to last for an eternity, Tori's sobs and Jade's protests. Jade leaned in and whispered something inaudible in Tori's ear. Tori's eyes widened. Andre and Beck took advantage of Tori's momentary distraction and dragged her away from Jade. The last thing Tori saw before she left, was a single tear drop from Jade's cerulean eyes.

* * *

Tori hated seeing friends leave. Something about losing a friend made her feel like she was losing a part of herself. And the day she lost Jade, was the day she lost the part that completed her.

The only thing Tori had left of Jade, was what Jade had said to her before she left. It haunted her day and night, and it would continue to haunt her until she was reunited with the person she loved most.

* * *

What Jade said was: "Tori don't.. Please, let me go."

What Tori heard was: "Tori please, don't let me go."

* * *

Author's Note: Another tear jerker ;_; anyways, hope you guys liked it :) Next letter is M! (Haha that's what my name starts with)

P.S: For any of you guys who read my other story **By The Millionth Time**I'm planning on writing a sequel to it. My lovely reader G1GGL3Z1597 suggested an idea for it and I'm in the process of working on it. So if any of you wanted a sequel for it, stay tuned! :)


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter was surprisingly easy to write. I'll never understand my brain, one minute I'm having the worst writer's block in the history of writer's block and the next I'm writing like 10 different stories at the same time. Yeah, my brain is weird. Anyways, thanks for helping me get to 100 reviews! You guys are great, seriously :) Oh, and those who read my previous chapter, I didn't mean to make you guys cry, my bad ._.

P.S: One day I will be able to write out a sex scene, and I'm guessing today is not that day..

P.S.S: Thanks to Eliley for suggesting Mangos, so this one's for you. Hope everyone likes it!

P.S.S.S: To the anonymous reviewer who asked if they could use my idea, go right ahead! I just hope you'll let me read it once you've written it :)

* * *

Mangos

Tori had a love-hate relationship with mangos. They were delicious, but were a pain in the ass to eat. You couldn't eat one without ending up as a sloppy, sticky mess, or without ending up with little pieces stuck in your teeth.

Jade on the other hand, simply hated them. They were far too messy for her liking.

Whenever Tori would go grocery shopping with Jade, she'd pick up at least two or three mangos. Jade would often protest, but eventually stopped since for some odd reason she'd end up getting laid the same night Tori would eat some.

Tori never seemed to notice the odd pattern, she just assumed that certain days she felt "friskier" than others.

One particular Saturday morning during breakfast, Jade pointed it out to her.

"So..last night you were pretty wild."

Tori blushed, no matter how many times she slept with Jade, she still couldn't get used to talking out loud about their amorous activities that would take place behind closed doors.

"I guess so.."

Jade sighed, finding her girlfriend's shyness irritating, yet cute at the same time. She pushed her half-eaten omelet around her plate, not finding it nearly as interesting as the topic she had in mind.

"So, Toriii.." Jade dragged out her name with a smirk. "I've noticed an interesting pattern here." She briefly eyed a mango sitting in a fruit bowl that was placed in the middle of their table before shifting her gaze back to Tori.

Tori stopped eating her cereal and looked at Jade cautiously. Whenever she saw Jade's infamous smirk, she knew something was up.

"Oh yeah? Well, what is it?"

Jade once again looked at the mango before speaking. "Whenever you eat one of those," she paused and pointed at the tropical fruit. "You end up screwing my brains out." She finished with a smile.

Tori felt her cheeks grow warmer.

"Not that I mind or anything," continued Jade, "I mean I loved that thing you did with your-"

"Jade! Just please get to the point!" Tori was redder than a tomato.

"What? You don't like it when I tell you how much I like it when you-"

Tori covered her ears and began saying random words in an attempt to drown out Jade's inappropriate comments. "La la la la la la la I can't hear you I'm too busy singing la la la la."

Jade laughed, no matter how much she tried, should couldn't understand her girlfriend's mentality. Last night Tori was saying things that would make a retired porn star blush, now that it's all done, she couldn't hear the words "last night" without having her face burn with embarrassment.

"Alright relax, I won't say anything else."

Tori slowly lowered her hands from her ears.

Jade took this opportunity to embarrass Tori one last time.

"And don't get me started on how much _you_ screamed. I'm going to be treating these scratch marks on my back for at least a week."

Tori's face was priceless. "JADE! You said you'd stop talking about it!"

"Relax Tori! It's just me and you here. Why are you so embarrassed?"

"I..I don't know, it just feels weird to talk about it.."

Jade slowly blinked, decided she had tortured Tori enough for one day. Or at least for one morning .

"Well anyways, like I was saying, every time you eat a mango, you end up dragging me into our room."

Tori's expression changed from embarrassment to curiosity.

"What? That's not true!"

"Tori, two days ago you didn't even want to kiss me because you said you weren't in the mood. Then last night you eat the mango and suddenly you can't keep your hands off of me."

"That's just a coincidence!"

"It's been that way for like a month now!"

Tori opened her mouth to respond but closed it when she thought about what Jade had said. Now that she thought about it, Jade had a point.

"I guess you're right..do you think it's something in the mangos?"

Jade shrugged. "Who knows, who cares. All I know is that I get laid when you eat 'em."

Tori blushed again. "Well Google it, maybe you can find out if it has something to do with the fruit."

"Do I really have to?"

"You're the one who pointed it out. So yes."

Jade rolled her eyes and muttered to herself, "Why did I even bother to mention it.."

* * *

Later that day, Jade sat in the living room flipping through the channels. Nothing good was ever on during Saturday afternoons. Most of the good shows came on during the evening.

Eventually, she grew tired of scrolling through the channel guide, and decided to look up what Tori had asked her to that morning.

She grabbed her Pear Phone that was laying next to her and quickly typed into Google: **Why do mangos make my girlfriend want to fuck me?**

Part of her hoped that Tori would walk into the room so that she could show her what she had typed into her phone. She chuckled at the mental image of a flustered Tori.

She snapped out of her thoughts and read the results the search engine had come up with. She scrolled down until she read something that caught her eye. She smirked. She would make sure to use this new information to her advantage.

* * *

At the supermarket, Tori was going through her checklist with Jade.

"Ok, we have milk, eggs, bread.." Tori trailed off while she mentally went through the rest of the list. "I think that's everything. Jade, is there anything else you want?"

"Yeah, just wait here."

Jade briefly disappeared and came back with a box containing about twenty mangos.

Tori looked at Jade, confused.

Jade raised her eyebrow. "What? They were on sale."

Tori blinked, obviously still confused. "Why do you have so many mangos? I thought you hated them."

"But I know how much you love them."

"But I still have like two or three at home.."

Jade was starting to get irritated. "Just take the damn mangos Tori!"

Tori panicked. "Ok fine! Sheesh."

Jade smirked. One way or another, she would always get her way.

* * *

Back at home, Tori was still suspicious of Jade's behavior at the supermarket. She wondered what kind of information she had found online and decided to search for herself. Tori turned on her laptop, went online, and typed in the Google search bar: **Why do mangos turn me on?**

Tori slightly blushed, embarrassed at her choice of words, she felt that they were ridiculous, but she had feeling that Jade's choice of words were even more ridiculous.

As she scrolled down the results page, she scrunched her face in confusion as she read some weird things people had posted about how they would get aroused by mangos themselves.

"Okayyy, definitely not what I had in mind." Tori said awkwardly.

She continued to look through the results when she finally found what she was looking for.

"Aphrodisiacs? Mangos are aphrodisiacs? Who would have thought?" Tori laughed to herself.

It was no wonder why Jade wanted to buy so many mangos. Tori giggled at her girlfriend's seemingly insatiable libido.

Over time, Jade grew to hate mangos less. Once Tori had taken the time to slice a mango for her to avoid having her go through the painful process of sloppily eating one, she decided that mangos weren't so bad after all.

Besides, they helped her get laid.

* * *

Just in case anyone was wondering: Aphrodisiacs - A food, drink, or drug that stimulates sexual desire.

Ah, the power of mangos. They're wonderful, aren't they? Anyways, if any of you have a suggestion for N, feel free to tell me about it! I have a vague idea what I might use but I might just ending up scrapping it and using it for a separate one shot instead. Anyways, let me know what you thought about this chapter. All reviews are welcome :)


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter was such a pain in the ass to write. I wrote it and deleted it countless times. Anyways, if any of you find that this chapter is familiar, it's because it was inspired by one of the chapters from **prends garde à toi **by vis-et-decus. If any of you guys happen to be Avatar The Last Airbender fans and like the Ty Lee x Azula pairing check it out. It's wonderful. So as I was saying, this chapter was _heavily_ influenced by it. But I do hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless and I apologize if the chapters seem too similar. I tried my best to steer away from it but looks like it's too awesome to escape. With that, I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

Nothing

Jade loved the word "nothing." It was one of those words that could be used as a response for anything, no matter the situation. It could be used to avoid an giving explanation, or to avoid a conversation altogether. To her, it was the perfect word.

Tori hated the word "nothing." The definition of it was simple, to be nonexistent, not anything, of no value, but when Jade said it, it always meant something else entirely.

* * *

When Jade would sit and cut up random objects with her favorite pair of scissors with obvious rage.

Tori would watch Jade with worry evident in her features and ask, "What's wrong?"

Jade would grit her teeth and hiss with anger, "Nothing."

In a situation such as this, "nothing" meant "I'm angry."

When Jade would look at the ground and occasionally shift her weight back and forth after an argument between them, Tori would patiently ask, "Is there something you want to say?"

Jade would quietly mumble, "Nothing.."

Here, "nothing" meant "I'm sorry."

When Jade would have a smirk that held an air of confidence to it, as if she knew something she wasn't supposed to, Tori would try to get some information out of the girl.

"Jade? Why are you smiling like that? What's going on?"

Jade's response would be laced with mischief. "Nothing."

This time, "nothing" meant "I'm up to no good."

When Jade was in pain or sick and was too stubborn to admit that she needed something to make her feel better, Tori would tend to her every need, constantly asking, "Jade, do you want me to get you anything? Aspirin or-"

Jade would interrupt her in obvious annoyance. "Nothing."

In this case, "nothing" meant "If you shut up I'll feel better."

Tori had heard it countless times. When Jade was angry, when she was upset, when she was trying to hide something, when she was in pain, but she never heard it in the panicked tone when she innocently asked Jade, "What am I to you?"

Jade blinked once. "What?"

"What am-"

"I heard you, it's just, you caught me off guard. Why are you asking me this?"

"I was just wondering.."

By now Jade was visibly startled. What was she supposed to say? Jade mentally cursed herself for not being blessed with the ability to express her feelings properly.

"It's a simple question Jade, why are you so shaken up?"

Jade shifted her weight awkwardly, Tori was right, it was a simple question, so why couldn't she give her a simple response? She looked at Tori, who had a curious expression on her face. Jade grew more nervous and uncomfortable with each passing second. She felt cornered and trapped, something she wasn't particularly used to. She ended up blurting out the first word that popped into mind.

"Nothing."

Tori's eyebrows shot up. She stared at Jade for what seemed to be an eternity. Jade thought she had offended Tori and was preparing herself for Tori's sobs. However, much to her confusion, her response didn't upset Tori in the slightest. In fact, it seemed to make her ecstatic. Jade didn't question it, she was just grateful Tori wasn't on the floor sobbing and wailing.

Tori finally reacted by wrapping her arms around Jade's neck and giving her a passionate kiss.

"Nothing" meant "everything."

* * *

Author's Note: So there you all go, tell me what you thought of this and leave some suggestions for the next letter! :)


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter is a bit different from the others. At least I think it is. Thanks to StarGirlWriter for suggesting I use Beck, I dedicate this one to you :) Hope you all like it!

* * *

Ordeal

Beck Oliver loved his girlfriend dearly. Everyone knew that. So the day Tori Vega showed up at Hollywood Arts, he knew his perfect relationship would soon come to a sudden and painful end.

He watches Jade and Tori's interactions, and he can't help but notice how well they compliment each other. Tori's sweet demeanor fit perfectly with Jade's brash attitude. It's painful to watch. He tries to keep her to himself. But no matter how hard he tried to keep her at his side, she seemed to wander off to Tori. She didn't mean to do it, it just happened naturally.

That's when all the arguments started. He watches how Jade looks at Tori with such fascination, and Jade catches him looking. She automatically assumes he's watching Tori, but that's far from the truth.

When he invites Tori to places with their friends, he notices how angry Jade becomes. He knows it's not because she doesn't want Tori around, it's because she doesn't know how to react. He knows that deep down she's angry because she doesn't know how to deal with the emotions that emerge when Tori is present. Truth is, she wants Tori around, she just doesn't know what to make of her feelings, so she makes it seem like Tori's company is unwanted.

When she get's jealous about him being at her house, he knows it's not because she's being possessive of him, she's being possessive of Tori. She just doesn't realize it yet.

Tori on the other hand, seems to be fully aware of her own feelings, but she respects her friends' relationship, and decides to keep away from Jade and hide her affections. For Beck's sake.

But Beck isn't stupid, he catches on to Tori's deep feelings for the girl, and he wishes he wasn't so insightful.

Deep down, he knows Jade isn't the one he's meant to be with, and it hurts so much. It makes his heart ache, his blood boil, his stomach twist itself into knots. He doesn't want to see her go, but he can't be selfish. He wants her to be happy, even if it's with someone else.

Jade tells him that she's happy at his side, but he knows it's not true. Her eyes don't hold the same brilliance anymore. They're dull, and they only seem to come back to life when she sees Tori.

He can't stand it anymore. The dull pain in his chest, that only seems to emerge when he sees how much more alive Jade seems around Tori, is too much to bear. He knows he needs to let Jade go soon, but he doesn't know when, nor does he want to know.

* * *

The night after Sinjin's game show he had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. His arguments with Jade have been happening far too often. The more it happens, the worse it gets. Maybe the time to let Jade go was sooner than he thought.

At Tori's house, he watches Jade walk out the door and listens as she begins to count. He wants to walk out and tell her how much he cares for her. He wants to wrap his arms around her tightly and never let go. He briefly turns around and looks at Tori. What he sees breaks his heart.

Her eyes hold fear, but mixed within the fear, is a tiny ray of hope. She's afraid of what will happen to the two, but she's hopeful that she'll finally get her chance to tell Jade how she feels towards her.

And that small, almost undetectable, look of hope in her eyes, makes him realize that it's time to let them be together. He always knew he'd have to give up Jade eventually, but he didn't think it would be so soon, or that it would hurt so bad.

When he hears Jade drive off, he thinks of his favorite quote in one of his favorite plays: _"If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, it was never meant to be."_

The first time he read it, he was a boy, his childish mind couldn't grasp the meaning of it. But now that he's older, he finally realizes what it meant.

He let Jade go, but he knows she's not coming back. She's going to go where she truly belongs, in Tori's arms. Both of them will finally be happy.

And that thought is enough to make him happy too.

* * *

Author's Note: Poor Beck. He'll get over it. Eventually. I hope you all enjoyed it! Leave your suggestions for P c:

By the way, to those of you who have been waiting for the sequel for **By The Millionth Time, **I've already posted it, check it out if you haven't read it yet :)


	16. Chapter 16

Painfully short chapter. I sincerely apologize for it. I've been really busy with getting all my stuff for school. Guess it was a bad idea to wait to get it all at the last minute, woops. Not to mention the amount of writer's block I have. Anyways, I hope you guys like this one :)

* * *

Personal Space

There's a lot of things Tori doesn't understand about Jade. She doesn't understand why she's so obsessed with blood and gore and scissors. She doesn't understand why she makes it seem like she hates her when deep down, she knows she considers her as a friend. But what she especially doesn't understand, is why Jade is so reluctant to let people touch her. It's as if she has her own little bubble that no one is allowed to penetrate. No one is allowed to lay a hand on her, unless she gives them her permission to do so.

The first time she notices it, is when their little group of friends go to an extremely expensive restaurant and she must sing a song to make it up to the owner for not being able to pay. As she was singing, she went to gently place a hand on Jade's shoulder, only to have Jade angrily mouth the word "no" to her.

The second time she notices it, is when she manages to get someone to produce her play, and asks Jade for a hug as a way of saying thank you. Jade only rejected it, and merely offered to playfully punch her in the arm.

The third time she notices it, is when she announced Jade as Prome queen. She saw how angry Jade seemed when everyone patted her on the back to congratulate her. At the time, Tori saw it as amusing, but now, it boggles her mind.

To Tori, the fact that Jade was not to be touched, made her forbidden in some sort of way. She was practically off limits, and for some reason, Tori found that VERY appealing.

* * *

There's a lot of things Jade doesn't understand about Tori. She doesn't understand why she's always so eager to make new friends or to gain other's acceptance. Nor does she understand why she's the first person to fix other people's problems. But what confuses her the most, is her ungodly desire to violate her personal space.

The first time she notices it, is when Tori puts her hand on her shoulder while she was singing her stupid little song at that restaurant with great food.

The first time she notices it is all it takes for her to dislike Tori even more.

To Jade, it seems like Tori knows that she hates being touched when she doesn't want to, but for some reason she does it anyway, much to her displeasure and discomfort.

Many people don't know this about her, but Jade hates physical contact for a reason. It makes her feel vulnerable, and Jade hates vulnerability.

But nothing makes her feel more vulnerable (and _alive_) than look of passion and desire Tori sends her way when she thinks she's not looking.

_'To hell with personal space.'_

While Jade lays in Tori's bed with her blanket covering her naked form, she can't help but think that maybe being vulnerable to Tori isn't such a bad thing.

* * *

Author's Note: Short, wasn't it? Told you. Hopefully next chapter will be a lot better. Tell me what you guys thought of it and leave some suggestions for the next letter :)


	17. Chapter 17

Today's been a rather sad day, with all the 9/11 memorials and what not. I was fortunate enough to not lose anyone important to me on that day, however others weren't so lucky, and my heart goes out to them. God bless those families. So I came up with this little chapter for the occasion, oh and my dear friend Alex Van Heussen gave me the idea for "Quiet Mornings" so thanks to you for that, this one's for you. Though I have a feeling you had something else in mind for that suggestions lol. I just changed it up a little. I've rambled on enough, hope you all enjoy this one.

_Words italicized without the ' around them are Tori's handwriting on the note._

_"Words italicized with quotes around them are the woman's news reports, Tori's voice mail, and the operator's voice."_

* * *

Quiet Mo(u)rnings

Jade is a heavy sleeper. She can sleep through anything, literally. Her friends realized it during their horrible trip to Yerba, when she slept through the ongoing war outside.

Though despite being a heavy sleeper, Tori's rummaging around the house always managed to wake her up. But for the past few days Tori was away on a business trip in Boston, and was on her way back to LA. Jade would never admit it aloud, but she missed Tori's constant shuffling around the house.

She had grown so accustomed to Tori's noise pollution, that the lack of sound in the house was no longer comforting. The sound of silence was now an odd thing to wake up to.

Jade frowned and rolled her eyes for using such an idiotic oxymoron. She looked at the clock, sighing as she read the time. 9:15 A.M. Why she was awake at such an ungodly hour was beyond her. Jade muttered to herself and rolled out of bed to make her coffee. Her schedule for the day wasn't packed as usual, so she decided today would be the perfect day to go out and buy something nice for Tori's return. She turned on the TV to get a look at the weather forecast for the day but received an unpleasant surprise instead.

The first words she saw on the screen made her body grow cold.

United Airlines Flight 175 has crashed into the South Tower of the World Trade Center.

Jade didn't believe it, it had to be some sick joke. It had to. She ran to the vanity table at the other side of the room when she remembered that Tori had written down the number of her plane flight on a random scrap of paper.

_'Please don't let it be her flight, please don't let it be her flight, please don't-'_

_American Airlines Flight 11._

Jade let out a sigh of relief. Tori wasn't hurt. Though her brief moment of relief was short lived. She heard the news reporter make a comment about Flight 11.

_"Just moments ago we witnessed American Airlines Flight 175 crash into the South Tower, creating an enormous amount of chaos. Shortly before this attack, American Airlines Flight 11 crashed into the North Tower. Many civilians are injured from the explosions and falling debris of both towers. As you can see behind me, people are fleeing for their lives, trying desperately to get to safety. Paramedics are rushing to the scene to help all those injured, it is suspected that-"_

Jade tuned out the rest of the news report.

_'American Airlines Flight 11 crashed into the North Tower.'_ The line kept running through her mind. Tori couldn't be hurt, she couldn't. Right? Jade picked up her phone to call Tori and saw that she had a missed call.

**1 MISSED CALL: TORI VEGA**

Tori had called her at 7:40 A.M. Not only had she called her, she also left her a voice mail. She held the phone up to her face to listen. The sound of Tori's cheerful voice coming through the phone made it seem like nothing was wrong. But Jade knew better than that.

_"Good morning sleepy head! I know you're probably not awake but I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving Boston soon. I can't wait to see you, I've missed you so much these past few days! Just a couple of hours and I'll be reunited with my little Jadey-poo. I'll see you soon! Love you!"_

After listening to the message, Jade quickly dialed Tori's number, but the only thing she heard was the monotonous and robotic sound of the operator's voice.

_"The person you are trying to reach is currently not available."_

Refusing to give up, Jade dialed the number over and over again, only to receive the same response.

After the umpteenth of calling, Jade's hand fell to her side and she let her phone drop the floor.

The gravity of the situation finally hit her, Tori was gone. She was really gone.

The sound of Tori walking back and forth around the house was gone. The sound of Tori making delicious breakfast was gone. The sound of Tori's exasperated sigh as she would get rummage through her closet for an appropriate outfit for the day was gone. The sound of Tori's laughter echoing around the house was gone. The sound of Tori was gone.

The silence in the house is deafening. It is intolerable. Unbearable. Much too loud to be able hear the pandemonium on the news as innocent people try to run to safety. Much too loud to be able to hear the cries of bystanders as they watch countless people throw themselves out the windows of the burning towers.

Much too loud to be able to hear Jade's sobs, and much too loud to be able to hear her heart shatter.

* * *

Author's Note:I originally intended to use "Queen" for this chapter but I liked Alex's suggestion more, and I hope you all liked it as well. Please leave some suggestions for R! :)

And again, to those who lost a loved one on this day, stay strong and God bless


	18. Chapter 18

Yet another chapter inspired by **prends garde à toi**. Again, I apologize if they're too similar. And I also apologize for the long wait, I've just been so busy lately. But I promise, next chapter won't take me so long to upload. Maybe within a week or so. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Role-play

The first part of her outfit is the black shirt. It is of simple design, save for the picture of a mouth with the words _Bite Me_ in it. The shirt is a little too big, but she still finds it comfortable. She glances herself at the mirror. Feeling odd that she's donning a different style than she's used to. But she shrugs it off.

The next part of her outfit are the black leggings. She slides them on, and notices how much more comfortable they are compared to the jeans she's accustomed to wearing. She gives another glance at the mirror, once again feeling that odd sensation of wearing another's article of clothing.

Next come the socks. They are probably the only thing on her that's not black. She ponders for a minute if she should also make them match the rest of her outfit, but decides against it. Who's going to look at her socks under the boots anyways?

After the socks, she puts on the black combat boots. She kneels down to properly tie them both and when she stands up and gives a clumsy few steps, she notices they are slightly heavier than the other boots and sneakers she's worn. She gives a few more steps in an attempt to get used to them. Once she's used to the feeling of the boots, she moves on to the next part of her attire. The jewelry.

She walks over to the vanity on the other side of her room, and smoothly slides the necklace over her head. She does this once more. When she looks at the two necklaces on her, she sees that they fall a bit past her breasts.

Maybe she should have gotten smaller necklaces.

After the necklaces, she puts on a few bracelets and a ring on her right ring finger. Now that the jewelry is out of the way, she moves on to the make up.

She picks up the mascara sitting on her table and applies some to her eyelashes. She leans closer into the mirror to get a better look at herself, and to avoid poking herself in the eye. She gives a few wiggles of the brush, to make sure she's coated her eyelashes well.

Now comes the last part of her outfit, the hair. She picks up her hairbrush and walks into the bathroom where all of her hair products are in.

Once her hair is fine, she walks to her mirror and makes sure that her hair is the perfect shade of black. She takes a few steps back to get a good look of herself in the mirror, she wants to make sure her outfit is perfect. To her pleasure, it's almost flawless. Almost. The problem is, is that she doesn't fill out the outfit as well as SHE does. In her mind, she compares herself to the other girl. Lost in thought, she notices how beautiful the other girl is. How could she hope to compare the original?

Shaking her head, the newly black clad girl takes a deep breath, and finally heads downstairs. She is greeted by a the sight of a head of black hair, identical to hers, sitting comfortably on her couch.

"What are you doing here?"

The second girl turns around, takes in the other girl's appearance, and smoothly responds, "Good afternoon to you too, _Jade_."

Before "Jade" can respond, she sees that the other girl walks up to her while reaching into her bag.

"You're missing something."

The other girl pulls out the lightest shade of pink lipstick, and gently applies it onto her lips. After a few agonizingly long seconds, she finally steps back to get a full view of "Jade's" attire.

"There. Perfect."

"Aren't you going to ask why I'm dressed like you?"

"Normally I would, but I've learned to expect things like this when I associate with people like you." With that, the unexpected visitor gives "Jade" a small smirk and walks out the door.

"Jade" only stares at the front door as her guest leaves. She glances at the clock, and notices that in a few more minutes, Andre will arrive. She does one last quick check of her outfit to make sure nothing's out of place, but notices she left the index cards she wrote out for Andre upstairs and heads back into her room.

With the index cards in her pocket, she runs back out the room. But her image in the mirror catches her eye. With the newly applied lipstick on her, she feels (and almost looks) like an exact clone of the original Jade West. The only difference is that she is slightly thinner, and slightly tanner. Who would have thought that something as simple as lipstick could really make a difference in someone's appearance?

She hears her mother call her from downstairs. "Tori! Andre's here!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she makes her way to the living room, but not before taking once last glance into the mirror and imagining the porcelain skinned beauty standing in her place.

"She's looks better in this than I do."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm aware that the shirt Tori wore to look like Jade wasn't the one that says Bit Me on it, I just really like that shirt. Anyways, let me know what you guys thought of it and leave some suggestions for S! :)


	19. Chapter 19

This is a tad bit later than I promised, sorry about that. Got an idea for this while reading about serial killers. I'm an odd one. Don't judge me :p Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Sushi and Serial Killers

Jade loved creepy stuff, something about the occult just drew her in, much to the displeasure of one Tori Vega. Unlike Jade, Tori was repulsed by all the bloody and macabre movies the other girl loved to watch. They scared the crap out of her. Which is why Jade would make sure to put on a gory movie whenever Tori would spend time over at her house.

"Jade?" Tori called out nervously to the girl next to her.

Jade didn't even bother to look away from the TV as she put some popcorn in her mouth and replied. "What?"

"What movie is this?"

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

"Oh."

Jade noticed from the corner of her eye that Tori closed her eyes and turned away from the TV as one of the characters were brutally murdered. Seeing that Tori was terrified, Jade decided to add some fuel to the fire.

"Did you know.." Jade paused briefly as she ate some more popcorn. "That this movie was inspired by real events?"

Tori's eyes snapped open. "What? Really? There was a psychopath who made masks out of human skin?"

"Well I don't know about the mask, but I know he made other stuff out of the remains of his victims' bodies. Stuff like bowls from skulls and all that. His name was Ed Gein."

"That's really sick.."

"Yeah, dude was a real sick bastard."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"I was bored one night and started looking up serial killers." Jade answered nonchalantly.

"You're so creepy.."

Jade shrugged. "You're just now figuring that out?"

After the movie, Tori was trying to forget what she had seen to avoid being traumatized.

"I'm getting kind of hungry.."

"What, that popcorn wasn't enough for you?"

"You ate most of the bag! I only had like two handfuls!"

"Whatever. Well, I'm still kind of hungry too, we can order a pizza if you want."

Tori shook her head. "No I want to go out, not order in."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Fine. Where do you want to go?"

"How about that new place that just opened up? I think it's called Nozu."

"Whatever, their food better be good."

* * *

Tori and Jade sat together at Nozu as they waited for someone to take their order. Tori was watching two kids singing a duet together. She enjoyed watching people show off their talents. Jade on the other hand, sat quietly, playing with her chopsticks.

Tori saw that Jade was being quiet and decided to strike up a conversation. "So.. I hear they serve great sushi here."

Jade briefly glanced at her and went back to playing with her chopsticks. "Yeah, Cat told me it was delicious."

Tori was going to say something else until she noticed a tall boy approach them.

"Hi, my name is Akito and I will be your waiter. What can I get for you two lovely ladies?" The waiter smiled politely at the two.

Tori was the first to speak up. "I'll have the Spicy Maki combo."

The boy pulled out a notepad and scribbled down Tori's order. "And what will your pretty friend have?"

Jade glared at him and harshly responded. "Just get me miso soup and a small bowl of rice on the side."

The waiter winced at Jade's cold response, nodded and left.

"Do you have to be so mean all the time?"

Jade was once again playing with her chopsticks. "I don't like him."

"He was just being nice!"

"He was trying to get us to like him so we'd give him a bigger tip."

Tori sighed and slouched further into her chair. Constantly dealing with Jade's harsh attitude could be exhausting.

About 15 minutes had passed when the waiter returned with their food.

"Here's your Spicy Maki Combo." He put Tori's order in front of her.

"And here's the Miso Soup and rice for you." He barely looked at Jade as he placed her order on the table. Jade smirked at the waiter's sudden change in attitude towards her.

"If you need anything else just let me know and I'll-"

"Yeah yeah we know what to do." Jade glared at the waiter and waved him off.

The waiter took the message Jade was trying to send him and scurried off.

"This is really good." Tori mumbled as she chewed her food. She noticed Jade constantly looking at her plate.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jade, did you want some?"

"No." Jade answered a bit too quickly.

The two continued eating in silence, with Jade still glancing at Tori's plate.

Tori noticed all of her glances, but assumed that if Jade wanted some, she'd ask.

After what seemed to be the 500th glance, Tori finally had enough. "Jade, if you want some, you can just take it."

"I don't want any."

"Then why do you keep looking at my plate?"

"...I've never had sushi before ok?" Jade muttered angrily. She was embarrassed, and for some reason, Tori found it adorable.

"Oh... Well, you should try it. It's pretty good."

"It looks weird."

"It's not as bad as it looks. Trust me. Just try it."

"I don't know, it smells kind of weird too. Smells like raw fish."

"That's because it is."

Jade's expression changed from cautious to intrigued. "It's raw? Cool."

Tori smiled at Jade's sudden change in demeanor. "I knew that would change your mind."

Jade reached over with her chopsticks and picked up a piece of sushi and placed it on her plate. She pushed it around for a few seconds before picking it up again and bringing it close to her mouth. She was about to eat it until the odor attacked her nose again.

"It smells even worse up close."

"It tastes great, you'll love it, trust me."

Jade looked at Tori and saw a warm smile on her face. Tori wouldn't lie to her. Right?

She banished all doubtful thoughts from her head and ate the sushi. She chewed slowly, allowing the flavor to sink in, and swallowed. She looked at Tori, who was waiting excitedly for her response.

"Well? What do you think?"

Jade locked eyes with Tori and gave her scowl. "Tastes like shit."

* * *

Leave it to Jade to be so brutally honest. Hope you all liked! :)


End file.
